The Ice Witch: For Love and Fear
by Jealouswayward
Summary: Harry Potter isn't the only one left on his paternal side of the family. His father had a younger sister named Judith. She married a muggle named Albert Arendal late in life and had two children with him. For reasons unknown, the Arendal family became secretive regarding one of its members. [Rewrite]
1. The Girl with a touch of Ice

**_-June 2, 1985, Arendal Manor, Secluded Area in Scotland's countryside-_**

The old Arendal manor sat alone amongst the harsh Scottish wilderness, the only source of light for its inhabitants was the moon dimmed by thick fog. Its halls were dark and chilly on this Scottish summer night. Only a fool or the mentally insane would be awake at this time of night.

Elisia snored beneath her warm blankets, snuggling with the pink house-elf doll her mother made for her on her sixth birthday a few months before. This was blissful, she could stay here forever, but it would only last for another few seconds.

Elisia stirred slightly at the sound of the creaking of her bedroom door being opened. She strained an eye open and attempted to lift her head up to see who was at her door. Before she could get a good look, she heard grunting and felt the bed shift under a heavy weight to her right side. She huffed and whined under her breath, knowing who it was and prayed for them to leave as quickly as she came.

"Elisia, psst, wake up." Her older sister giggled softly, rousing Elisia with gentle shoves.

The platinum blonde, tired from a long day of playing in the Scottish wilderness, whined and rubbed her tired blue eyes. "Anne, please, I'm tired! Go back to sleep!"

"But I can't!" Anne laid on top of her. Elisia grunted as she was squished by her seven-year-old sister's weight. "Mum and Dad are in the study with Mad-Eye, and they're not exactly being quiet."

"That doesn't mean you can come to my room yea fat lump!" Elisia swiftly elbowed her side, prompting Anne to get off her, but her sister didn't budge.

"I'm not fat!" Anne nearly shouted back at her."If anything you're the fat one, you eat more chocolate than I do!"

Tired of being nearly suffocated, Elisia growled and shoved her off the bed. With a thud, Anne landed on her bum. Content again, Elisia snuggled back into her pillows, hoping that Anne would go away. But again Elisia's bed shifted under Anne's weight, and she felt her shoulder being shoved, harder this time. She forced her eyes shut, refusing to give in. Elisia heard her sister sigh when she couldn't get her back up. She then leaned in next to her ear.

"Mum and Mad-Eye are discussing Harry Potter," she whispered.

Now that got her full attention. The young girl's eyes popped open, and she perked up. She turned to her older sister's smug face, seeing a twinkle of mischief in her brown eyes. Elisia pouted, upset that she gave in.

The topic of Uncle James and Aunt Lily's son always got her interest, the tale of the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was still in nappies sounded like a fairy tale to her. A story their mother told them frequently told them around bedtime, that probably didn't help Elisia's slight obsession with Harry Potter.

"What about our cousin?" Her voice became louder, and Anne's hand shot up and covered her mouth, and she placed her index finger over her mouth, prompting her to lower her voice.

"Are they talking about custody again?" she whispered, cuffing her own hand over her mouth.

Since Harry had been put in the custody of some Muggle relatives that her mother Judith loathed, she fought for his custody for as long as Elisia could remember. Anne and Elisia often went with their mother to the Ministry hearings, sitting next to her as she and Wizengamot shouted back at one another, claiming that since she was Harry's paternal aunt and of wizarding birth, she had a better claim over him than his maternal muggle aunt and uncle. Each time her mother felt she had finally won the case, only for that hope to be dashed when the Ministry sent a letter of rejection, often with a note on the bottom from the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Anne gave her a Cheshire cat smile. "Oh, I don't know-"

"Anne!" she hissed and grabbed hold of her sister's collar and shook the grinning brunette, only to earn quiet laughter. "You can't just not tell me!"

"I mean, I could tell you everything I heard." She tapped her chin and raised her eyebrows, "If-"

Elisia released Anne and folded her arms. "If?"

She smiled and leaned next to her ear, letting out a whisper, "We have to build a snowman."

Elisia's eyes widened. "Anne I-I- Daddy would be angry if we did!"

Their father, who was a Muggle, had no problem with them using normal magic, as long as they did so under their mother's supervision. However, he hated what their mother called Elisia's special magic. So much so that he disciplined Elisia for even mentioning it. Her mother often brushed it off as him being just being overprotective of them, but even at her young age Elisia wasn't blind, she could tell what he thought of her and her powers by his voice and the way he looked at her. She could tell that he didn't like her. Maybe he hated her in fact.

She shivered at the memory of when she had created small snowflakes and snowmen in the parlor, ruining the expensive carpeted floor as Anne had watched. Their father had tried beating her bum with a rod for it, causing Anne to intervene, only to end up with the rod striking Anne's ribs, bruising her severely. Reacting purely on instinct, Elisia had frozen his feet to the ground, only angering him further. He'd shouted obscenities at her and even suggested that she wasn't his daughter. Her mother had stopped him when he'd gotten free and gone after her. Elisia did not want the events of that day to repeat themselves.

"Oh c'mon, Eli, he'll never know." Anne sat cross-legged, grabbing her hands and rocking back and forth. Anne's use of her loathed nickname did not greaten her chances. "He's too busy with Mummy and Mad-Eye."

She shivered. "I-I don't know Anne. You know what happened last time we played, he-"

"But he apologized soon after didn't he?" she interrupted. "Besides, if he does anything, Mummy will hide us like she always does until he cools off."

That was true. After her father's temper broke, he did apologize. However, he was usually forced to by their mother with a wand to his back, and the apology never sounded genuine. He only did it to please their mother not because he wanted to. She assumed his opinion was he could do whatever he wanted because he viewed himself as the sole provider for the family just because he was an actor. Two types of excuses followed after his apologies. Stating that was how his father had raised him or that he was trying to toughen them up for the real world.

"Yes, but h-he always hurts me more-," she argued, which was true, and her sister knew it. When Anne did something wrong, their father always concluded that Elisia had done it and went immediately to grab his cane.

"C'mon, Eli, I'll protect you." Anne gave her puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

Elisia sighed. She always tried to fight her sister's begging, but she couldn't say no to that face. "A-alright"

"Yippie!" She yelled and flung her arms into the air, right before Elisia's hand came to her mouth and covered it so she wouldn't alert the adults down the hall. More so not to alert _him_.

Anne wiggled her eyebrows, then a wet sensation ran over Elisia's cold palm, her sister's tongue. With a hushed squeal, she wiped her hand on Anne's nightgown and swatted her forearm, as Anne chuckled with delight.

"That was gross!" she growled lowly. Anne pushed her hand away and chuckled to herself.

"Sorry, you walked into that one. I'll try and keep it down." She crossed her heart with her index finger and jumped off the bed. "C'mon let's hurry before they stop talking."

Elisia shivered before Anne grabbed her hand and hauled her out of bed. Elisia stopped and slipped into her slippers. Both girls peeked out to check if the hallway was clear. Elisia turned to the right; she could barely hear her mother yelling something about what the Minister for Magic could do with his wand. She looked behind her at her comfy bed one last time before Anne grabbed her hand again and dragged her along. She wiggled out of Anne's grip and followed closely behind her, picking up the hem of her dressing gown.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry!" Anne nearly shouted at her.

Elisia shushed her sister as they ran by tall, elegant windows and paintings of relatives that were snoring in deep sleep, for if they woke them, their mother would make them do extra chores or worst punishment of all, no sweets for a month, on top of her father's usual punishment.

They passed by the large memorial painting of Uncle James and Aunt Lily. They made it to their large foyer and ran down the manor's purple carpeted grand staircase and turned a swift left to the ballroom, Anne pushed the large French doors opening so hard Elisia was surprised it didn't make any sound.

Anne could barely contain her excitement and slammed shut the large french doors. She then grabbed Elisia's hand and dragged her to the center of the ballroom, almost giggling uncontrollably as she did so.

"Um, I thought we were going outside?" She looked around at the ballroom, decorated with the Scottish tapestry and the purple Tartan of the Arendal clan that had collected dust over the years. "Are you sure-"

"C'mon, it's perfectly fine. Besides, it's dark out, and there are wolves out there!"

Elisia raised an eyebrow. "There are no wolves in Scotland."

"Oh yeah?" Anne placed her hands on her hips. "How do you know?"

"Because the book: Scottish Wildlife says so," Elisia stated matter of fact.

"Well-," Anne began and tapped her chin. "Wait- wasn't that my birthday present?"

"You weren't reading it anytime soon," Elisia shrugged. "Mummy gave it to me, better someone reads it before it starts collecting dust."

"But you can't read!" Anne huffs at her.

"I can read most words!" Elisia furrowed her brow at her."Mummy taught me! We're going outside to play, and that's final!"

Anne pouted at her and gave her the usual puppy dog eyes. Elisia crossed her arms and did her best to stay strong. If they played in the ballroom, their father would be furious with her. However, when Anne's lower lip began to quiver, Elisia caved and sighed in defeat.

"But Eli, there's got to be werewolves out there," Anne gave a wide grin and grabbed Elisia's hand, pulling her towards her.

"Now, stop arguing, and c'mon, the ballroom will be fine! Just do the magic!" she commanded through giggles. "Do the Magic!"

Elisia sighed and motioned for her to come closer with her index finger and leaned down so that their foreheads were touching slightly. She smirked and twirled her hands around each other in a circular motion, causing blue light and tiny white snowflakes to form between them. Anne's mouth slowly dropped, and she stared in awe at the beautiful sight as the light from the white and blue magic danced across her vision. Of course, Anne could do some normal wizarding magic without any training, as expected with any witch her age. But no other magic on Earth could compare to Elisia's, more powerful and unique than all other magic, their mother had claimed, but more unpredictable also.

"Amazing..." Anne sighed, squishing her plump cheeks together.

"Are you ready?" Elisia asked with a chuckle at her sister's behavior.

Anne didn't take her eyes off the mass multitude of ice and snow as she furiously nodded her head. "Was that even a question? Of course, I am!"

With a smile, Elisia threw the mass towards the ceiling, causing it to explode like fireworks. The chandeliers rattled slightly but froze into place seconds after her magic hit them. Anne jumped and ran around as the snow fell down upon them, laughing uncontrollably. Elisia smiled at her older sister and her over the top antics.

"This is awesome!" she squealed in a higher pitch, running multiple circles around Elisia, not showing a care in the world that the air in the ballroom was slowly chilling to below freezing temperatures.

"I learned to do this when daddy was away, watch!" Elisia instructed. Anne stopped and watched Elisia stomp her right foot onto the ballroom floor. Ice raced away from the heel of her blue slipper, eventually covering the entire ballroom with a thin layer. Anne chuckled as the ice spread under her slippers, causing her to slide back a little. With the iced floor and the small flakes falling from the ceiling, snow began to form into clumps on the ballroom floor.

With all that snow piling up, the pair wasted no time in building individual snow forts. To make their playing fair, Elisia and Anne helped each other before starting a full out war. Elisia could summon snowballs and rapidly fire them at her older sister. However, Anne was quick at forming them as well, and her aim was slightly better than Elisia's. This continued for a while before both grew tired of war and abandoned their forts for a truce to make snow angels instead. Both giggled when they leaped back into the soft snow, moving their arms and legs at a rapid speed. After a few minutes, both carefully stood to look at their creations.

"Mine's better," Anne beamed at her snowy creation, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, really?" Elisia chuckled, Anne turned her head to her sister's snow angel, and Elisia giggled when she gasped. Her snow angel comprised of three angels, holding hands, with no sign in the snow that Elisia had gotten up and walked away. Anne pouted and then kicked a clump of snow on top of it, crossing her arms.

"Hey!" Elisia cried."That hurt!"

Anne beamed in triumph. "Now, mine's better!"

Elisia playfully glared at her and formed a large snowball, the size of a cantaloupe, and gave her a wolfish grin. With a squeak, Anne made a run for it, trying to keep her balance on her sister's ice, taking several peeks behind her. Elisia gilded towards her with the ease of a professional ice skater. Anne let out another high pitched squeal as the snow hit her hard, causing her to fly forward into another snow pile. She brought her arms around herself and shivered, shaking off the snow. Elisia laughed and pointed at Anne in her fuming state. Anne formed a snowball and aimed right at her open mouth. Elisia gasped and coughed as the snow became lodged a little in her throat.

"Hah!" Anne cried with her fists raised. "Justice!"

Elisia rolled her eyes and skated in her slippers over to a large snow pile. Anne joined right behind, stumbling over her feet. They began rolling giant snowballs to build a snowman together. It wasn't a typical muggle snowman; instead of three large snowballs stacked neatly, they built a large bottom, a smaller chest, and a large head. Elisia went to an open window and broke two twigs off a low hanging tree. Anne left the ballroom through a side door and came back quickly with a bulb-shaped carrot nose and loose buttons.

They quickly applied the buttons and carrot onto the snowman. A house-elf snowman. Elisia sat cross-legged as Anne moved the snowman about by its twig arms.

"Hello, Abner is a Snow Elf, and Abner likes warm hugs!" Anne said in a high pitch, mimicking a male house-elf's voice.

Elisia giggled and clapped her hands together before hugging the house-elf snowman tightly, "I love you, Abner!"

"Death Eaters have entered the manor." Anne suddenly let go of Abner and said in a grave voice, "We must protect Abner!"

Elisia grabbed a spare twig and stood at attention. "Auror Arendal ready for battle, ma'am!"

Anne raised an eyebrow at her. "Auror Arendal? Never heard of you. Which Dark Wizards have you locked up?"

She thought for a second."I helped lock up Grindelwald, ma'am!"

Anne laughed slightly and protested, "You weren't born yet when he wreaked havoc!"

"I was too!" She put her hands on her hips. "With Dumbledore we-"

Anne began laughing, and Elisia felt her face heat up. "I'm older than I look, you big meanie!"

"Very well then Auror, you can prove your talents." She eyed to the left and to the right. "For here they come!"

With a shout they started to point their faux wands around, making whooshing sounds and shouting fake spells. They leaned back to back and slid in a circular motion on the ice. Elisia, acting like she dodged a curse, shoulder-rolled into a pile of snow. She watched Anne lose her footing and fall on her bum, making her giggle.

"Auror Arendal!" she chastised in her grave voice. "The Death Eaters have a clear shot of Abner!"

"Abner!" Elisia screamed. She ran and leaped in front of him, acting like she got hit with some terrible curse before she landed safely in another snow pile. With grunt and cry, she laid still.

Anne ran over and slid on her knees to her side. "Elisia, nooooo!"

She fake cried over Elisia's body, and Elisia took the opportunity to pack snow in her right hand without Anne noticing and flung it at her face. Anne jolted back with a yelp and quickly brushed the cold snow from her face and out her mouth. She spat on the ground and groaned.

"Revenge!" Elisia giggled before getting up and running.

"Oh, you are sooo dead," she growled.

Elisia shrieked as Anne piled a large amount of snow in her arms and started to run as if her life depended on it. Out of instinct, Elisia shot a frosty beam under Anne's feet, creating a small snow pile. Anne tripped and gasped, falling into it. Elisia stopped when she didn't come out and tiptoed nearer. She screamed when Anne jumped out and flung snow at her. Anne took a handful and shoved it down Elisia's nightgown, she cried and started swinging at her.

"Oh c'mon don't be a sissy, the cold never you anyway!" She laughed before jumping in the air. Elisia shot her hands out and created another snow pile under her as she giggled.

"Keep doing that," she laughed. "I wanna touch the ceiling!"

Then she jumped, laughing as Elisia happily followed her order and created another snow pile to catch her. And another. Again. And again. Until they grew even taller and stronger than the previous snow piles.

"Hang on," Elisia smiled as she jumped again.

"Catch me!" Anne cried as the snow piles grew dangerously close to the ceiling. Elisia frowned, she couldn't keep up with Anne if she kept jumping the second after the snow met her feet.

"Wait!" Elisia cried. "Anne-"

Anne wasn't paying attention to her urgent pleas, continuing to go as fast as she possibly could. Elisia kept calling for her to stop, but she stuck out her tongue at her. Elisia cried frantically at her again, pleading for her to stop.

"Slow down!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I can't keep-"

"Elisia, what are you doing!?" The angry highlander voice of her father boomed from her right side. She turned, beside her father stood her mother with her hand over her mouth, also gasping at the state of the frozen ballroom.

She gasped in terror, and her heart sank down into her stomach, fear splashed over her face. She was so startled by her father's presence that she forgot about her sister, who hadn't heard their father and was still jumping. He started walking towards Elisia with clenched fists. Frightened, she took a step back as Anne let out a woot, and she gasped when she realized she hadn't created another pillar for her to jump upon. She turned quickly and felt a sensation she'd never felt before: slipping on her own ice.

"Anne!" she yelled, shooting out ice from her hands, hoping by some means to save her from falling before she landed hard on her bum. The ice beam made contact with Anne's forehead, launching her backwards in the air into another snow pile. Anne grunted as she rolled down the snow pile onto the hard iced floor. Elisia waited for her to stand or do something to let her know she was fine, but she only lay there silently and unmoving.

"NO!" her mother shrieked.

"Anne!" Elisia cried in terror. She quickly scurried to her feet and rushed to her sister's motionless body. She felt a presence behind her and someone's hand grasped at her shoulder, but she didn't care, she evaded it. All she cared about right now was Anne.

When she began to kneel, she was grabbed harshly and thrown abruptly to the side by her father, as he knelt and examined her sister. Her mother ran and helped her to her feet and scolded her husband. Elisia got behind her mother, cowering in fear when her father turned to look at her with an angry glare.

"What have you done!" he yelled at her, standing on his feet.

"I'm sorry- I-I was trying to help-Please-I'm sorry-Daddy-Please!" she sobbed and closed her eyes, knowing what would come next. For her father was about to punish her severely.

Her mother tried hiding her behind her long dress, both hands raised in front of her. "Albert, darling, please calm down it was clearly-"

Her father stormed over, fists up and ready. Elisia stared up in horror as her mother was shoved to the side onto the iced floor. Her father grabbed her roughly on the shoulders with his large hands, squeezing her so much she thought her shoulders would break in his meaty hands. She kept sobbing, and her fearful state caused spikes of ice to jut out from the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He released her and raised his fist. Elisia shrieked and covered her face, dropping to the ground sobbing.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" A strong-willed and young Scottish man's voice filled her ears. She peeked up at her father, whose arms and legs snapped together. With a hiss from his lips, he fell backwards onto the ice, cracking it on impact. She blinked and turned to the ballroom entrance, where Mad-Eye Moody stood, wand drawn.

"I believe your wife told you to calm down, Albert." Mad-Eye limped over. "I suggest you listen to her before you do something you might regret."

Her father growled, "Stay out of this Alastor. Under my roof I-"

" _Silencio_!" Her mother pointed her blackthorn wand at her father. "Albert, that's enough!"

Her father growled and tried to move or speak under the influence of the spells. After several failed attempts, he went still. Mad-Eye glared at him as he limped over to her sister. Elisia got up as well, cautiously walking around her immobile and mute father, whose eyes followed, his eyebrows furrowed at her.

Her mother cradled Anne in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Mad-Eye got on a knee and examined her head. Elisia peeked over. A white streak danced across her raven hair from root to tip. Her mother gasped, and Mad-Eye cursed to himself. He stretched the section of white hair and put his wand to it, and an orange light left his wand and made contact with the hair. The orange light bounced back and hit the wall.

"Alastor," her mother whispered. "What- Oh, Merlin! She's turning ice cold!"

Mad-Eye's eye shot up and focused on Elisia. "Judith, you need to calm her down."

Words easier said than done. Elisia didn't know why she needed to be calmed down, her sister was hurt. This only prompted her to panic more; ice spiked from the ground and the walls, turning reddish in colour. Her father started fighting against the spells again when the spikes got dangerously close to him.

"Darling, shush, deep breaths like we practiced." Her mother wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her in close before gasping and cringing away in pain. Elisia looked down at her mother's forearm and dress; it was covered in a light frost. The ice around her started to crack.

"No-no-no, sweetheart, mummy's fine."Her mother gave a nervous chuckle. "Just a little surprised. Deep breaths and happy thoughts, dear."

Elisia did as she was told and took deep breaths, thinking the happiest thoughts she could think of: Christmas, Easter, Birthdays, etc. The ice retreated from the walls and floor slowly but surely. Mad-Eye propped himself upwards with his walking stick.

"Well?" her mother asked.

Mad-Eye rubbed his chin. "The magic has seeped into her consciousness, every heating spell and anti-curse isn't working."

Elisia had no idea what any of those words meant, only that they couldn't be good ones. Would her sister stay like this forever? Would she die? So many questions swirled around in her head, and the adults weren't giving her any answers, and she feigned on another panic attack.

"So-So." Her mother grasped onto her sister tightly and let out a little cry. "She's stuck like this?!"

"Without the proper help, yes." Mad-Eye limped around her and towards Elisia. "It just so happens I've heard of a group that can save little Anne."

"You have? Where are they?!" Her mother stood, grasping her oldest child firmly to her bosom. "We must leave at once!"

"Calm down, Judith." Mad-Eye picked Elisia up with his free hand. "Relieve your husband."

With a wave of her mother's wand, her father was released from his magical bond. Elisia gasped and grasped onto Mad-Eye's coat when her father growled lowly, his eyes set dead upon her. He stood with his fists clenched, and a vein popped out of his forehead, so much so that she thought it was going to burst. He took a step forward, and Mad-Eye put his staff in front of him, halting him.

"Keep your temper under control," Mad-Eye warned. "Or you will find yourself cursed again."

Her father scoffed and glared at his wife. "Give me my daughter."

Her mother turned Anne slightly away from him, shaking her head. Her father's expression softened, and he lowered his arms. He opened his mouth and mouthed something before turning away. Elisia could swear he was trying to say sorry. Mad-Eye gave a scoff and turned back to her mother.

"Did you set up the Floo system?" he questioned.

"Yes, just last week- Why, where is the group you've heard about?" Her mother came forward, wrapping her sister in the outer layer of her skirt for warmth.

"The Forbidden Forest." He began walking away, Elisia looked back and witnessed confusion and anger race over her mother's face in seconds."They've been under Dumbledore's protect-"

"Hogwarts?!" Her mother caught up and turned to her father. "Albert, do please stop sulking and follow, please!"

Her father's face lit up at that invitation. "Dear, I'm so- I didn't- I was-"

"Albert," her mother cut him off. "Do shut your mouth, we'll discuss this later. The Forbidden Forest?!"

Her father took a step behind her mother, Mad-Eye glared at him and growled something under his breath and scoffed at her parents one last time. He sat her down and patted the top of her head.

"Stay in front of me and near me at all times lass." He winked at her with his one good eye.

"Alastor, the Forbidden Forest?!" Her mother pressed on. "As in that Forest?!"

"I didn't stutter did I?" Mad-Eye turned back to her. "Of course I'll have to notify Dumbledore that we're coming and-"

Her father stepped forward, Mad-Eye's eye focused on him. "I'm afraid your husband can't come."

Her father looked as if Mad-Eye had insulted his own mother. He got in Mad-Eye's face and shoved his index finger into the other man's chest, poking his broad shoulder harshly. Elisia took a step back, the last time her father had done this to him, Mad-Eye had launched him across the room.

"WHAT?!" her father blurted."Wherever my daughter goes, I go!"

Elisia watched Mad-Eye set his jaw and close his fist tight. "Fine, we don't have the time for this. I'll have to do a few special favours for the Ministry just to justify a Muggle walking on the school grounds."

Anne then groaned loudly and shivered, convulsing against her mother's chest as if she was in great pain. Elisia looked up at Mad-Eye again, and for the first time in her life, she actually saw fear on his face. The hardened Auror, who wasn't afraid of dark wizards or witches, was afraid of a child dying. Her mother and father doted over Anne and brought her in close. Her father looked up and glared at Elisia for a split second before returning to Anne.

Elisia tried her best to stay calm, it felt as if her world was crashing down around her. She snuggled into Mad-Eye's trench coat and stared at her older sister's rigid body, not fully comprehending what was happening. Her mother looked up from Anne and gave her a smile, Elisia could see it wasn't one of her genuine ones, it looked as if her mother was in pain.

"We're wasting precious time- _Expecto Patronum_!" With a wave of his wand, a light silvery wisp left the tip and formed into a bulldog. "Albus, the Arendals are in need of assistance from your new residents in the Forest. We'll already be in your office when you receive this message. This is urgent."

With another sharp wave, the bulldog Patronus trotted around in a circle before it ran across the ballroom and out the window into the starry summer night. Elisia watched it in awe, amazed at the Patronus as it seemed to run across the stars. Mad-Eye smiled down at her and took her little pale hand in his free one, ushering her alongside him.

"Now come, we've wasted enough time!" They started to sprint through the southern wing purposefully, not stopping until they reached the study and its large fireplace.


	2. The Huldufólk

Elisia cleared her eyes of the green smoke and coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the soot clouds. Mad-Eye hauled her out of the fireplace and put his large trench coat around her, shielding her eyes from the bright green flash, which heralded the arrival of her parents, still arguing; they hadn't stopped since they had left the manor. Her mother frowned and cradled Anne closer to her as if it was a means of support. Elisia peeked a little out from her hiding place in Mad-Eye's coat at the large circular room, filled with many windows and moving portraits that were trying to sleep.

She looked beyond the silver instruments on tables placed throughout the room and many piles of books to a desk, above which hung a portrait of a wizard she well recognized: Albus Dumbledore. Elisia stepped out from the trench coat and basked in awe at the room, realizing she must be in Dumbledore's office. She walked forward, eyes set on Dumbledore's desk.

"Hold on there, little pup." Mad-Eye pulled her back and pointed at something next to the desk. She followed his finger to a strange crimson bird with golden tail feathers; she blinked as it craned its neck at her and gave a little squawk."That's Fawkes, a phoenix, and he doesn't take well to strangers. Best to stay next to me lass."

Elisia watched the phoenix straighten and extend its large wingspan flapping at her, before flying up to a high bookcase. It leaned in like a vulture and his eyes squinted as if it were glaring at her. Elisia shuddered at the phoenix's obvious dislike of her. She grabbed hold of Mad-Eye's free hand and huddled against him as some means of protection.

"So Alastor," her mother piped in. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here shortly."

"Really? Then where was he the night James-"

"Judith!" Mad-Eye chastised her. "Your brother's death was not Dumbledore's fault-"

"I-"

Elisia looked up at Mad-Eye who had given her mother a stern look. Her mother huffed and tapped her foot before walking over to one wall with a large bookcase and back to where she stood before, over and over. Elisia watched and could swear she heard her mother murmur "this is ridiculous" under her breath. She stopped and looked over at Mad-Eye with an angry glare.

"Alastor, if Dumbledore isn't here in the next two seconds I'll-" She walked close to the only door in the room, her wand at the ready.

"You'll do what?" With a flick of his wand, Mad-Eye moved one of the chairs next to Elisia and himself. "The entrance is password locked, just keep Anne warm and have some faith, Judith."

Her mother grumbled under her breath and pointed her drawn wand at the fireplace setting it ablaze. She laid Anne next to the warm fire and stroked her hair, humming softly to her. Elisia went forward to join them in keeping Anne warm but was met by her father's glare. He shook his head at her before he took a spot next to her mother at the fireplace. Elisia looked down, ashamed before Mad-Eye scooped her up and sat her in his lap.

"Don't be upset, little pup," he whispered softly. "Your father is just scared is all, your sister-"

"He's scared of me." She looked over at her father. "He's angry at me, like always."

"I wouldn't say-" he began.

"I've seen the way he looks at me, he doesn't give me the same look mummy does," she stated."He doesn't love me."

"Why would you think that?" Mad-Eye lifted her chin."I know your father doesn't have the best temper in the world-"

"Because he's said it before." Elisia turned away to look at her father. Sure he hadn't said it directly to her or in the exact words of 'I don't love you.' It had happened when her parents had been arguing, and he'd accused her of Elisia not being his daughter. He had demanded of her mother to know who the man was and was then followed by a word that he shouted at her mother which she could deduce it wasn't nice to call a woman. Elisia smiled at Mad-Eye's shocked face and laid her head on his shoulder.

A sound coming from the little corridor stirred her, the sound of stones dragging up against each other. Mad-Eye set her down and stood; her mother was already at her feet, her sister in her arms. The sound stopped, and the clicking of shoes against the stone replaced it before the door opened slowly, revealing a woman dressed in flowing velvet green robes, pushing up on her square spectacles. She didn't look very old at all, other than the fact that her hair had splashes of gray at the roots and her face showed the beginnings of wrinkles. The woman stared at them for a moment before turning her gaze to her mother's direction.

"Judith," she stated, sounding a little cautious.

"Minerva." Her mother's tone turned dark.

Elisia looked back and forth between them. The slender woman, though with a stern look on her face, didn't return her mother's glare. Her father quickly leaned down and whispered something into her mother's ear. Almost in an instant, her mother's expression softened slightly.

Elisia remembered she'd heard her mother mention someone named Minerva McGonagall being the Head of her House from her days at Hogwarts. She never did discuss her with fondness and never did give her or Anne a reason why she loathed her. McGonagall glanced at Elisia, who hid behind Mad-Eye again under the woman's gaze. McGonagall turned her attention back to her mother with a stern, however sympathetic look on her face.

"I was informed that your situation was dire, we don't have to do this, Judith" she responded with the same amount of poison in her voice.

"Oh we don't do we?" her mother mocked her and smirked. "Growing soft in your old age, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and took in a deep breath. "Headmaster Dumbledore is currently meeting with the Minister of Magic and has sent me in his stead."

"Of course he has a meeting with Fudge," her mother growled, bringing Anne closer to her. "And of course, he sent you instead. You always were his little pet, weren't you?"

Mad-Eye massaged the bridge of his nose with his knuckles and mumbled under his breath. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was going to say something else or perhaps leave for that matter.. She took a step forward. Her mother raised her wand slightly at her and growled out a curse word. Professor McGonagall stopped when her eyes met her unconscious sister, who stirred in her mother's arms. Her mother took a step back and kept glaring at her, turning to the side to protect Anne from her. Professor McGonagall turned sadly back to Mad-Eye.

"I don't want to know what happened or why you need to talk to them, Alastor." She sighed. "But as soon as you accomplish what you came here for, I must insist that you all leave as quickly as you came to avoid complications with the students."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to stay, not while you're on the grounds!" her mother spat. "You and your ugly little-

"Judith, calm yourself and keep quiet!" Mad-Eye chastised, her mother glared at him before turning back to the fire with Anne.

"Alright, Minerva, you have my word," he replied, and Professor McGonagall gave him a side eye as if doubting his words a little.

Professor McGonagall turned behind her and called out behind the door."Mr. Weasley! Miss Tonks! Miss Fawcett!"

Seconds after she called, in walked a girl much older than Elisia, with pink hair and eyes that were blue but then instantly changed to a brownish colour. Their eyes met, and hers slowly changed back to blue. Her cream silk dressing gown went past her feet and dragged against the floor as she moved to stand next to McGonagall. Close behind her walked in a ginger boy covered in freckles about the same age as the girl. He was stocky in build, wearing what looked like hand me down PJ's that were a little big for him with patches in some places. Beside him was another girl, black hair and skin almost as pale as Elisia's, her grey eyes scanned the office. Professor McGonagall ushered them forward quickly when they shuffled their feet along.

"Miss Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Miss Fawcett," she said in a grave tone, "This is Judith Arendal, her family, and Mr. Moody."

Their eyes widened and mouths opened in disbelief at Mad-Eye, before turning to Elisia's mother. Of course, they were in awe. Her mother and Mad-Eye had been something of an Auror team during the war, locking up and taking out many dark witches and wizards. Although from what her mother told them, Mad-Eye did most of the work. The pink haired girl's eyes moved to Elisia, her hair and skin colour slowly changing to match hers. Elisia gasped and hid behind Mad-Eye's trench coat.

"What the hell is that girl?" her father whispered to her mother, who only shushed him rather than give another explanation on how magic worked.

"It's an honor to meet-" the boy started before he was silenced by McGonagall.

"You can marvel at them and ask for their autographs at a later time, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall walked forward and turned around to face them. She gave the three of them a stern look, "You three have met the Huldufólk on many occasions, have you not?"

"O-Of course not, Professor, Professor Dumbledore instructed us to-," the ginger tried to defend.

"The what folk?" the black-haired girl laughed nervously. "Professor, we haven't entered the Forbidden Forest, it's against the rules."

"And I suppose hunting for the Cursed Vaults is against the rules also, Miss Fawcett?" McGonagall sassed her a little. "Don't act so shocked. The Headmaster knows the three of you have met with them on a regular basis."

"We have Professor," the pink haired girl finally admitted, "So we're not in trouble? Are were?"

"No, Miss Tonks." McGonagall shook her head, "As a matter of fact your befriending them and gaining their trust is quite opportune for this situation. Professor Dumbledore has a task for you."

"A task, Professor?" The ginger asked.

"Yes, would the three of you please escort Mr. Moody and the Arendals to their village?" The request seemed to shock the children.

"Escort them?"

"Yes, Miss Fawcett." She looked back at Anne. "Due to the seriousness of the situation, you are to escort them to the settlement and come back with them when the meeting is over as quickly as you can."

They looked past McGonagall at an unconscious Anne, who whined in her sleep, before looking back at McGonagall. The three of them looked uncertain but nodded anyway. Professor McGonagall began to walk away, but then turned and looked as if she was going to say something else to Elisia's mother, who arched an eyebrow at her. McGonagall sighed and turned before leaving them alone with the three Hogwarts students. Silence passed as the three students looked between them; the boy shuffled his feet.

"Well, why are you standing there?" Mad-Eye broke the silence, "We're wasting precious time, lead the way."

With that, they followed the three students down a tight spiraling staircase that led down to a gargoyle. Elisia stayed close to Mad-Eye when they came out into a large corridor, feeling small under its tall ceiling. They came out to a grand staircase that went down the length of the castle. Elisia peeked over the railing; other staircases branched off the main one onto other platforms, but some platforms didn't have a staircase leading to them. She could have sworn she saw one move in the darkness.

"Hey! You!" a voice called from her left. "Put that light out!"

Elisia glanced up to her left at a painting. She stared at its inhabitant, who had been peacefully sleeping seconds before and now glared at her. She blinked and looked around, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, seeing that the enormous stone walls were covered in hundreds of moving paintings. The painting's remark had woken other paintings around him, and their unhappy faces stared Elisia down, and they began to bark at her all at once. She backed away to find Mad-Eye's hand and dim light draped over her shoulder.

"You'll all get over it." Mad-Eye rolled his eyes at them, earning loud arguments from the portraits. The three older children began shushing them as they moved down the staircases, warning them that they didn't want to alert the ghosts and someone who went by the name of Peeves. They raced down staircase after staircase for what seemed like forever; Elisia's legs began to ache. However, she continued to follow, staying at Mad-Eye's side.

Eventually, they passed through an enormous hall that led them to a small courtyard with a small partially ruined fountain. Elisia heard the sound of a clock ticking in the distance. As they rounded the fountain, she looked back at the castle. Her mouth went agape. It was huge, bigger than the one at Walt Disney Land that she had visited last summer.

The pink haired girl, Tonks, looked back at her as they approached a wooden bridge that extended from the courtyard. "So what's your name?"

"Elisia," she replied sheepishly.

She smiled at her. "What a pretty name!"

"For a lovely girl," the Weasley boy smiled down at her.

"Tonks! Charlie!" chastised the Fawcett girl next to her. " We've been given an important task!"

Tonks stuck her tongue out at the girl to Elisia's amusement. "Doesn't mean we can't have some small talk, Anemone, anyway, why exactly do you need to see the Huldufólk ?"

Elisia hesitated to answer that question. "I accidentally hurt my sister. I hit her head."

"With magic?" the ginger boy piped in.

"Yes, I didn't mean to, it was an accident," she said with a small sniffle, and, as if it had needed only that, it came out. A light frost began running behind her as she walked. The three older children didn't notice her magic, but her father sure did.

"Elisia!" her father's booming voice came from behind. "What did I say back at the house, girl!?"

She turned and watched her father storm forward, only to be halted by Mad-Eye. A soft whimper escaped her lips, and the frost that had trailed behind her seemed to disappear at once as she tried thinking of other things. Her father continued to scream at her more, prompting the three older children in front to keep their distance from her. Then her mother joined in on the argument, screaming at her husband to shut his mouth unless he wanted the creatures in the forest to be alerted to their presence and attack them. At that, her father finally shut up and kept walking, still glaring at her.

Elisia whimpered again and put her hands under her armpits, intending to keep them there for the rest of the journey. However, Tonks reached out and brought her in between her and the older boy. Elisia shook her head and nearly let out a sob, only to find some small comfort in the older girl.

"Hey hey, shush, you're okay." Tonks rubbed her back in gentle circles. "Nothing is going to happen to you while the three of us are with you."

"T-Thank you," she stuttered.

"Could we see you're magical ability?" Charlie asked.

Elisia hesitated when she brought her hand forward, not wanting to anger her father any more than she had. Tonks patted her back, giving her the reassurance to continue. With a sigh, she formed her fingers up to a point and simply opened her hand. Shades of blue followed by tiny white snowflakes danced from her hand. A sudden wind came through and blew her magic off towards a small hut near the edge of the forest.

She looked up at the older children, and their complete silence as they stared at her, Charlie's lips moved as if he was trying to say something. She began to panic under their shocked gaze, unsure if they would start yelling at her like her father had. However, nothing was said to her, they just glanced at one another looking unsure of what to say, and then they huddled next to each other, whispering. Elisia raised an eyebrow, she wasn't hard of hearing, and they weren't being exactly quiet about what they were discussing.

"Do you think-"

"Of course I think she is," hissed the Fawcett girl. "That's how Koenraad described them!"

"I thought he said they'd died out?" Charlie whispered.

"We'll obviously one had survived-"

"Wouldn't this make her the next-"

"The next what?" Elisia asked innocently.

They jumped in surprise at her question and then quickly moved along, ignoring her. Elisia frowned, watching them quietly argue and taking glances at her as they reached the hut at the edge of the forest. The smell of fresh stew and wood burning filled her nose as they passed by into the forest.

"Smells like Hagrid's cooking some good stew tonight." Charlie smiled at Tonks who nodded in agreement.

They continued onwards and finally made their way into the forest, Elisia stayed close to Tonks, clutching onto the sleeve of her dressing gown. She jumped slightly at the rustling of bushes and the sound of werewolves howling off in the distance. Tonks put her arm around her, making her feel secure as they continued through the dark forest. She heard her father voice his disapproval of this, only to be shushed by her mother.

A rumbling sound off in the distance filled her ears, Anemone and Charlie quickly moved off to the side. Tonks dragged Elisia along with her and brought her head down. Mad-Eye grabbed her mother and father at the last minute. Elisia looked past Tonks' shoulder. What looked like reddish horses charged past them. As quickly as they had appeared, they turned and stormed off to the right. Her mother was the first to step back out, Anne cradled tightly in her arms, still fast asleep.

Elisia stepped towards her mother, Anne looked terrible. Her olive skin was becoming a pasty pale with hints of blue at her fingertips. Elisia felt her chest tighten, the forest ground below her frosted over slightly with ice. Anne was dying. Dying because of her. Elisia felt her lungs burn as she began to panic. Her mother noticed her dire state; she took a step forward to comfort her, only to have herself hauled back from Elisia by her father.

"The Centaurs are having fun tonight," Charlie breathed and walked to her side.

Mad-Eye grunted as he stood. "Then we best get moving before they return!"

Elisia shook her head, right, they needed to hurry. She didn't have time for this; if she wanted Anne to be alright, she had to pull herself together. They trotted a little longer until they came to an opening in the forest, within which were large boulders covered in moss and some small huts made out of large logs and leaves. The three older children waited as if someone was going to come out and greet them. A minute passed, and they gave each other concerned looks. Elisia came forth and looked around; no one was in sight. She heard arguing behind her; it was her father again.

"Where are these Huldufólk ?" he screamed at her mother and Mad-Eye. "Where are they?!"

Her mother was on his heels. "Albert please- now is not the time to-"

"Would you stop chastising me, woman?" he screamed at her, taking a step towards her now, fists clenched.

"Albert, please calm down, or-" her mother pleaded softly; however, this seemed only to enrage her father more.

"Or what? You'll hit me with another hex?"

"Keep talking to her like that and she won't have to, I'll do it for her," Mad-Eye growled under his breath.

This set her father off. "I've had just enough of you tonight! I welcome you to my home and give you food-"

Her mother gasped and looked beyond her father; a slight noise had come from the bushes while Elisia's father and Mad-Eye had been arguing. Mad-Eye's eye shot to the right, and he too turned to face the creature. Her father, on the other hand, thinking he had won the argument, resorted to name calling, going so far as to call Mad-Eye a pansy. Charlie and Tonks gasped at this, Elisia turned away, red in the face, towards the moving bushes.

Elisia watched as a greenish man walked out from the tree line and bushes, wearing what resembled a kilt made of deerskins and cloak made up of leaves. She looked down past his muscular thighs to bare feet; the grass seemed to become greener when his feet made contact with the ground. He came close to a ray of moonlight, and his skin seemed to glow a little when it made contact.

"Al-Albert." Her mother pointed past her father, before slapping his shoulder as more creatures who resembled the green man walked into the clearing. Her father growled and spun to the right, meeting the gaze of the green man. This brought him out of his anger. The green skinned man's eyes and her father's locked. Her father's angry face went bug-eyed. He stepped toward the man, against the warnings of Tonks and Charlie.

"Please help! My daughter was-" Her father stopped and pointed back to her. "Hit by HER magic!"

The green skinned man didn't respond to her father's pleas, he simply raised his hand, and her father collided with a magical barrier as he approached. The crowd behind him began to whisper angrily and point at her father with furrowed brows. He fell backward, on his backside in shock. The green skinned man glowered at him before he looked down to the other children, a small warm smile etched on his jade lips.

"My friends," he addressed them with a foreign sounding accent. "Thank you for escorting the Arendals to our little village."

Elisia looked up at the handsome creature as he came even closer; he was well built like one of those men from her father's fitness magazines. His eyes shimmered like emeralds under the moonlight. Elisia became enthralled by his seemingly flawless beauty. Behind him came more that resembled him, men and women seemingly perfect in beauty.

"You're welcome, Koenraad, we-" Charlie spoke up. "Wait, you already knew they were coming?"

"Yes, but now I must ask you to go back to the castle," Koenraad said calmly, "The forest is currently not safe for the three of you."

As if to validate his point, the weak sound of the centaur's hunt sounded through the tiny grove. Elisia, not knowing any better, grabbed hold of Mad-Eye's coat and tried to hide underneath the folds of his coat. Mad-Eye grunted in pain and moved away, Elisia blinked in confusion and her heart dropped. Her frost had spread from his jacket and now covered most of his left side. The Huldufólk stopped talking and stared at her in silence.

"Mr. Moody," Koenraad's eyes lingered on her before he faced Mad-Eye, "if you would please escort them back to the castle, I'm afraid the Centaurs are currently hunting and might mistake them in the darkness for a group of animals."

Mad-Eye looked as if this was out of the question, but before he could voice his opposition, the man raised his right hand, silencing him. Literally. Mad-Eye's mouth snapped shut, and he grunted as he tried to open it.

"I'm afraid this discussion is between our tribe and the Arendal family," he stated, "But your concerns have already been noted, we will make sure no harm shall come to them."

Elisia could tell this didn't sit well with him. They stared at one another for a second before he released Mad-Eye from his grip. Mad-Eye turned and whispered something urgently in her mother's ear. He took one last look at Elisia before he left, calling the older children after him. Tonks lingered and looked upset that she was leaving Elisia; she gave a small wave and smile before catching up with the others. Elisia waved back as they disappeared into the misty forest.

Elisia turned back to Koenraad; his calm expression was replaced with slight excitement. He trembled a little and kneeled before her. She got a better look at his face. He was undeniably handsome with high cheekbones, his black hair flopping over his long pointy ears. Elisia backed away slightly when he reached out for her, afraid of what he was planning to do. Her mother pushed her forward gently.

"It's okay, sweetheart, don't be afraid," she whispered. "Mummy's right here."

Elisia shuffled forward, getting within inches of his face. He smiled gently and took her hand in his, rubbing it slightly with his calloused fingers. He shivered, but then chuckled and gripped her hand a little more, smiling at her with perfect pearly whites. Elisia blushed, taken aback by this behavior. The others behind him started their whispering again; some began to point at her.

"Ah-hem." Her mother cleared her throat, clearly voicing her displeasure with the way he was looking at Elisia.

"My apologies. Born with this magic or cursed?" he spoke finally, his voice was back to smooth and calm.

She looked back at her mother, who had a frown on her face and arms crossed. "She was born with them as all witches are."

Several of the Huldufólk quickly gasped aloud, and others' mouths fell. Koenraad looked surprised by her mother's answer before turning back to Elisia. "You're a witch also?"

"Of course she's a witch, she wouldn't be able to do-" Koenraad reached up and snatched her mother's wand. He quickly placed it into Elisia's hands against her mother's shouting.

"I want you to prove it," he said with impatience and pointed at a small gnarled tree and licked his lips. "Wave the wand at the tree."

Elisia, still under this being's spell, did what she was told and ignored her mother's shouting. With one sharp wave, a powerful force left the tip of the eleven-inch blackthorn wand. It made contact with the gnarled tree, decimating it into little wood chips instantly. Koenraad and his tribe looked amazed at what she had just done, her mother, on the other hand…

"Elisia Cassandra!" She snatched her wand back. "How dare you ignore-"

Koenraad raised his hand and silenced her before he brought Elisia's hand upwards, and with a fluid movement, he caused her ice to come forth against her will. She watched as blasts of cold danced across the treetops before shooting out, freezing them solid. He closed her hand into a tight fist, and the leaves shattered into ice shards and rained down upon them. Koenraad and the other Huldufólk were again amazed, in contrast with her parent's panic as they shielded Anne.

"Amazing!" one of the women whispered.

"How is this possible?" a man asked. "They can't-

"Shh!" a man butted in. "Listen to Koenraad!"

"You're very powerful at this age," he tapped his chin as if taking notes, then he turned to her parents. "Bring your other daughter to me"Please," her mother sighed and turned back to the creatures. "J-Just do what you must, please."

Her parents looked at him like he was crazy, he gave the same look to them. He stretched out his hands; her mother hesitated before she handed Anne over. Elisia came closer, only to have herself hauled back harshly by her father. Elisia seized up and looked around for aid before she realized Mad-Eye was gone. He had left her with him. The man put his hand over the white streak on Anne's head and closed his eyes.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart." He looked up at her. "For the heart is not so easily changed, however, the head can be persuaded a little."

"How?" Her mother kneeled and stroked Anne's hair.

The man sighed. "Judging by the amount of time the ice in your daughter's head has been left to fester, there are some memories that were permanently damaged, and she may suffer from chronic headaches from time to time-."

That set her father off; his grip tightened on her arm. "YOU! This is all your fault!"

He spun her around, screaming in her face. Elisia cried out as he gripped her shoulders, squeezing them together so tightly that it began to hurt. She tried her best to break free; she even kicked at him. Which only made it worse. The Huldufólk people acted as if they were ready to move, to pounce on her father and drag him away, but they didn't. They looked on as if something was holding them back. Elisia looked past him to her mother for aid, but she seemed frozen as her father punished her. It wasn't until she screamed for her _mummy_ that she acted.

"Albert, let her go!" her mother snapped at him. "Now!"

"Why, are you protecting this monster?" He turned and found her mother's blackthorn wand pressed hard against his cheek. No words were exchanged, but the threat was made clear. Her father calmed and simply pushed her to the side, she tripped on a root and fell straight on her back.

Koenraad nodded as if nothing had happened. "Some memories are permanently damaged and must be removed; others can be altered so that she heals properly."

He drew a blue light from Anne's head and split it into two lights. One lingered and floated next to his head, while the other raced into the sky before exploding into snowflakes. With a wave of his hand, the blue light that had stayed formed into Anne's memories. It was like Elisia was there, seeing what Anne had seen. Snowboarding in the ballroom, herself launching Anne through the air with her magic, and the images kept coming. Every time that they had played around with her magic. The Huldufólk _oohed_ and _ahhed_ at the memories.

"I recommend we remove the memory of your daughter's special magic, just to be safe." With a wave of his hand, the memories switched into normal magic or snow activities that were enjoyed by Muggles. "But don't worry… I'll leave the fun."

He then grabbed the memories by one end between his index finger and thumb, directing them back down and into Anne's head, who gave a slight smile and sighed when he did so. Koenraad handed her back over.

"She's going to be fine." He smiled, getting a sigh of relief from everyone.

"But," Elisia frowned and approached her sister's side. "She won't remember my powers?"

"It's for the best, darling." Her mother gave a reassuring smile, trying to calm her, but Elisia wasn't convinced.

"Listen to me, Elisia. Over time, your power will only grow," Koenraad explained. With a wave of his hand, the dust from the ground danced around and formed into the silhouette of a woman. The woman formed beautiful snowflakes in her hands as the dust formed into onlookers, watching in awe. It was her; she was watching her teen self. The teen Elisia then released a large snowflake in the air at the applause of the people around her.

"There is astonishing beauty in it," he began, "But also terrible danger…" The snowflake turned a dark crimson colour and spikes jutted out from it. "You must learn to control it… or fear will be your enemy and death its consequence."

The people gathered around the snowflake began to panic and turned on the older Elisia. She tried running but was met with wands and pitchforks. Then they were upon her. Elisia cried out as the screams filled her ears and faded away. Her mother brought her to her bosom and shushed her, stroking her hair. The whispering of the Huldufólk filled the grove again.

"That won't happen, we'll protect her." She looked at her husband, he stood unresponsive. As if what he had just seen didn't matter. Her mother shot him a look. He jumped a little before nodding slowly.

"I'm sure she can control it in time." Her mother turned back to Koenraad and the Huldufólk .

"But until that day We'll lock the manor, We'll reduce the number of visitors, We will limit her contact with people, and keep this abnormality hidden from everyone, Including her sister."

Koenraad didn't respond to her mother's plan-; he seemed to snarl at her in silence. Elisia looked up at her father; he simply nodded and grunted in response. Koenraad looked back, and with a wave of his hand, the Huldufólk began to retreat into the woods. Other's lingered, staring at them with a sad look on their faces before leaving.

"Do what you must." Koenraad stood and started taking steps back to where he had come from, still facing them.

He disappeared past the bushes, and all they could see was his glowing, emerald eyes. What he said next would make Elisia shudder and would forever stay with her.

"Do what you think is best for her, I have no place in how you raise your child," he answered as he faded behind the treeline. "But a warning… Beware the Frozen Heart."


End file.
